


Your Love Is Better Than I Remember

by GasDancer



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Last Shadow Puppets, Royal Blood (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Miles Kane's boyfriend harem, that Vegas trip with Mike Kerr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 04:30:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20270044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GasDancer/pseuds/GasDancer
Summary: Miles loves kissing.





	Your Love Is Better Than I Remember

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fiireside](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiireside/gifts).

Miles considers himself a lucky man. He gets to do what he loves every day, he makes a good living out of it, he travels all over the world to beautiful places, eats exceptional food, and meets all sorts of fascinating people. And sometimes, when he's lucky (and Miles is a big proponent of pursuing your own luck), some of those people and him hit it off in a different way. Sex is always a treat, a pleasure, especially when he really puts his mind to making it mind-blowing for his partner, but, if he's being honest, there's another part he cherishes even more: Kissing.

\----------

It's a lazy Italian afternoon, the Florentine sun washing everything in a warm golden light. Him and Daniele are having wine out on the balcony of Daniele's house, preparing for a night shoot of Miles' music video. They have an extensive talk about the clothes he's gonna wear, Daniele offering fashion insight in his rich, deep voice. They're sitting a few inches apart, and Miles just regards him for a second, taking in the tousled brown hair, and the expanse of chest peeking through his half-unbuttoned shirt.

"What?" Daniele laughs when he catches Miles' stare. Miles just smiles at him. "Nothing. I'm just very glad we're doing this together. These days in Italy have been amazing, Dani, and I just can't thank you enough for everything."

Daniele smiles back almost bashfully, and then he's picking up Miles' wine glass from his hand, setting it down with his own. When he sits back up again, his smile seems a lot more assured. 

"No need to thank me." He murmurs as he leans in, and then their lips touch, firmly but almost chastely. Miles brings up a hand to gently card through his hair, taking in the unfamiliar smell of his cologne filling his nostrils, and they remain like that for a while, locked in a languid embrace, the most fitting kiss to share under the blazing Mediterranean sun.

\---------

The shoot for Cry On My Guitar is over. After hours upon hours of fight choreography and fake blood being readjusted on his face, Miles feels extremely tired, and yet more elated than he has in a long while. He was so thrilled when Finn agreed to take part in his video, and the wrestling fanboy inside him soaked up every moment of being tossed about by his idol, although he has an inkling his 32 year-old body will have a lot to complain about tomorrow. Right now though, all he can process is raw excitement.

He is outside having a smoke before going back in to look at some final stuff with the crew, when he sees Finn exit the building, bag over his shoulder.

"Miles!" He beams at him, and Miles can't help but grin back. "I was hoping to find ya. I'm all done, about to head off, but I didn't wanna leave without saying goodbye."

"Ah, cheers mate. Thanks again for coming in, it was one of the most fun shoots I've ever had." He cockily raises an eyebrow. "Hope I wasn't too rough on ya."

Finn huffs out a laugh and shakes his head in mock exasperation. "You're a cheeky one, aren't you, Kane? Best be careful, someday someone is gonna make you put your money where your mouth is." 

Miles grins even wider, flicking the last of his cigarette down the pavement. "I'm sure I'll be able to handle it. You've never seen me go full beast mode, have ya?"

Finn locks eyes with him, smirking, and suddenly Miles is being pushed up against the wall, an insistent mouth on his, stubble grazing against his own. The shock dissipates after a mere second, and he's reciprocating eagerly, Finn's tongue briefly slipping over his, before he pulls away entirely, mouth still hovering over Miles'. "I haven't. But I think I'd like to."

He turns and leaves before Miles can even process any sort of comeback. He sits there against the wall for a few minutes, smiling to himself, and then he heads back to finish up work. The smile doesn't leave his face for the rest of the day.

\-----------

He's extremely drunk. Not the kind of drunk where he can barely coordinate his movements, or where he needs assistance to move, but drunk nonetheless. He supposes there was no other way to go about a trip to Las Vegas. He's had his fun the roulettes, he's drank his fill, he watched a killer Queens of the Stone Age gig with Mike plastered on him, and now he's back at the hotel, buzzing and looking for the perfect way to close the evening.

Mike seems to know what's on his mind before he has the chance to vocalize it. Most of their group have already retired, and it's just the two of them now in Miles' suite. Mike is just as shitfaced as he is, and he ambles towards him, waving around his phone. "Come on Mi, let's take a selfie to commemorate."

Before Miles has a chance to get up and pose, Mike has fallen on his lap, giggling, and it sets off Miles too. After a full five minutes they manage to regain their composure, and Mike lifts the phone, set to front-facing camera. Miles goes to smile, but abruptly, Mike cranes his head backwards and kisses him, an exaggerated pucker of his lips in the corner of Miles' mouth. Miles feels himself smile, and he kisses Mike back, hearing the distinct click of the camera when Mike captures the moment. They pull away with a new wave of giggles, but Mike's cheeks have a definite flush to them this time around. He moves to lift himself off Miles' lap, but Miles locks his arms around him, keeping him in place. He's taller than Miles, so he has to spread his legs a fraction wider to accommodate the weight. "Where are you running off to?"

Mike bites his lip, and Miles follows the movement with his eyes, knows Mike can see him looking. "Just wanted to get more comfortable." 

Miles smirks. "You can get comfortable right here." He doesn't waste anymore time, and their lips connect in a sloppy, eager kiss. The alcohol makes them both uncoordinated, messy, but Miles loves that too, the unpolished need. It's not long before their clothes are coming off, Mike deposited on his back on the bed, with Miles on top of him. They don't stop kissing for a second.

\------------

He's exhausted. As soon as the door closes, he discards his jacket and shoes haphazardly in the hallway, tossing his keys on the side table and stretching with a massive yawn and a joint cracking in his shoulder. The gig was very energetic, the London crowds guaranteeing a good time, and afterwards, to celebrate, him and the band went out for a few pints. He hasn't drank much, and the adrenaline crash combined with the light heat of alcohol make his legs feel like lead as he traipses towards the living room. There's one thing that would make his night end on a perfect note, a neat bow on an already lovely day, and as he enters the living room he is rewarded with it: Alex is still awake.

He is sprawled on the sofa, dressed in his soft oversized sleeping outfit, a baggy t-shirt and pajama bottoms, a book balanced on his left hand while his right absently toys with his hair. Miles feels a surge of adoration that almost makes his knees buckle. "Al?"

Alex turns to look at him, and his face breaks into a brilliant smile. "Hey there! Didn't hear ya come in. How did it go? Did you blow their collective minds?"

Miles beams at him, and crosses the room in three strides, knocking the book out of the way to lie on top of Alex on the sofa, burying his face in the crook of his neck to take in that scent he knows from memory, aftershave and soap and Alex. "It was mega, Al. Ya should have been there. I was really keen on kissing ya once I got backstage."

He hears Alex chuckle into his hair, and one of his hands traces idly up and down Miles' back, the other closing around his nape, thumb soothingly stroking the sensitive spot behind his ear. "You can kiss me now."

Miles lifts his head to look at him, locking eyes with Alex's soft brown ones. "Quite right, Mr Turner." Their lips meet halfway, and Alex brings both hands to wrap around him, kissing him so softly and gently Miles feels himself tingle from the top of his head to the tips of his toes. Gingerly, Alex shifts their positions so that Miles is laying underneath him, and he straddles him effortlessly, his weight a comforting presence on Miles' pelvis. Their lips don't break apart for a second, and Miles buries his hands in Alex's long locks, sighing softly into his mouth. It's amazing how here, in Alex's house, he feels more at home than he ever has in any of his own.

Alex pecks at his mouth one last time, and his hand glides down to a specific spot in Miles' flank that makes him shiver like clockwork, peppering smaller kisses on both his cheeks, his brow, the tip of his nose. Miles revels at the feeling of his smooth skin gliding all over his face, and lets out a soft giggle at the ticklish sensation. "Sorry I couldn't make it today." Alex breathes against his lips. "Promise I'll be there next time."

"Don't worry, babe." Miles whispers, nuzzling against Alex's warm cheek. "That's all I need right here."

He feels Alex smile again, and then he turns his head again to give Miles what he's yearned for all day, what he's dreamed about all the days they spent apart.

Some kisses are just better than others.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little fluffy piece to cheer up my gal Fiireside! 
> 
> Title is from "Look What You're Doing To Me" by Banks.
> 
> Come talk to me on Tumblr at @gasdancer !!


End file.
